Talk:Wallace West (New Earth)
Editing I think Return and retirement needs to be edit toward the end, because it doesn't include the All-star Flash issue where he finds Inertia and Freezes in the Flash museum to stare forever at Bart's statue. Or that he has fixed the rapid aging process. I would like to probably re-organize this page to infinite earth crisis, infinite earth crisis,and final crisis. Or something similar in organizations. Just want to know if any objections? --Oniking 02:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you fully understand the nature of wikia, Oniking. Go ahead, feel free to change the article however you want if you think it'll make it better. Everything is collectively monitored. If you think you could vastly improve an article, just do so. If there are any problems, somebody will come along and help and touch things up. It's always nice to see somebody taking an interest towards our more prominent articles. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Wally West is a good flash but he's like every one of the flash exepted Jay... well he's cool eneyway ~~weeljack~~ Powers What happened to Wally's powers listing? It's gone. Did someone acidently erase it? Jcsrauch 01:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture Update Not sure if we have started to update pages with rebirth images yet, but if so I suggest this: --Sromero78. 00:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Wally is a special case. Just like Superman, he is the New Earth version, so we won't change the main pic just yet. If anything, the image could be included on the Rebirth section of the article. - S.S. (talk) 00:32, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh okay. When do you think it should be changed, if at all? --Sromero78. 00:38, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Probably until all the comics stop advertising the Rebirth event. If that proves to be too short, then I say at least six months from now. - S.S. (talk) 00:44, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay. Quick question though, why are NE characters are treated different than PE? Do we also have to wait this time periods to change PE characters with rebirth redesigns? --Sromero78. 01:04, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::: See here. - S.S. (talk) 02:20, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Page Split? Originally I made a discussion about if Wally in rebirth is from NE or PE, but after re-reading some of the rebirth comics, I think it's pretty obvious this is the Prime Earth Wally who was erased, and somehow gained memories of New Earth while in the Speed Force, and this is why: *The one that confirms it for me is that in the DC Universe Rebirth Special, Wally says that his father had a brother: Daniel West, a character who only existed in Prime Earth. He even goes on to state how un-close he was with Daniel, confirming he had interaction with him. *Also in the Rebirth special, he describes his memories of pre flashpoint as "another life", not as old memories. *It was also shown a few times that Wally existed as a member of the Prime Earth Teen Titans team that was forgotten, evidenced by photos and memories. *In Titans Rebirth when he shocks the memories back into the team, we see in the Prime Earth versions of the them with Wally in the flashbacks, most notably Roy, due to his outfit. *I think if this was Wally from pre-flashpoint, he wouldn't be 10 years younger, or wearing a Kid Flash costume if he was kicked into the Speed Force before Flashpoint, he'd be older and in a flash costume. I'm pretty sure that since the Speed Force surrounds all realities, Wally was able to gain some insight on the past timeline, rather than this being Wally from that timeline. He even explains how he was outside of time, and was able to see the entire universe. To me, this seems like a logical explanation on how he gained these pre-flashpoint memories. Personally, I would suggest that we make a Prime Earth page for this Wally to clear things up about this situation, since I know others are also confused about this. --Sromero78. 21:30, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :The main concern it that there already is a Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) page. If we were to create a page for this one, what would we call it? Other that that, there are some retcons to do in order to assume such a thing. Like how is it possible for Prime Earth Donna to be present in Wally's memories if she didn't exist yet? For all we know, it is impossible for her to have been a Teen Titan at all. We also need more definitive proof as to how Wally was really sucked out of time and how were his memories really erased/switched. Currently, the storyline in Titans has shown that Kadabra is somehow responsible for Wally's disappearance, but as with all the questions from the Rebirth fallout, nothing has been really answered. I'd say wait until these doubts are certainties. - S.S. (talk) 22:51, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Waiting for more info is understandable. As for the name, we can distinguish them by calling one "Wallace R. West (Prime Earth)" and the other "Wally West (Prime Earth)", or have one of them named "Wally West II (Prime Earth)" --Sromero78. 23:05, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::It was revealed in Titans #4 today that Wally gained the post-flashpoint memories from being trapped in the time-stream and he is from Prime Earth. The artist of the book also confirmed this on twitter. What should we do about the page naming situation? --Sromero78. 23:52, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Everything seems to indicate that this Wally is in fact the Prime Earth counterpart, alright. Now, for the naming, do you happen to know both Wallies' middle names? The young black Wally's page says his name is Rudolph, like the Pre-Flashpoint. We can distinguish between them using their full names. - S.S. (talk) 20:44, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::: I do not believe that his middle name has been stated, although I was also assuming it was Rudolph, as that was his fathers name and pre flashpoint middle name. I could try to tweet at Brett Booth and ask him to clarify this. He usually responds to questions fairly quick. --Sromero78. 22:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it would be much better if we use one of their middle names, because roman numerals would be misleading as it implies direct relationship rather than a distant one. If there isn't one, we could move young black Wally's page to "Wallace R. West (Prime Earth)", as there seems to be a source for that name and move flash Wally's page to the "Wallace R. West (Prime Earth)" article. However, most of the admins agree that we should wait a little longer before creating the page. We would like to have a definitive answer as to how Wally got trapped in the Speed Force and who are really responsible for Rebirth. - S.S. (talk) 22:57, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::He responded saying that he is not sure, so yeah we should go with your solution. Are you sure we should wait for the answers behind Rebirth for the other Wally page? It was stated that the story will unravel throughout the next two years. Seems like kind of a long time to wait on the page. I've created a beta article a while ago, that you can check out if you want. --Sromero78. 23:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Superhuman Strength A recent edit added a Superhuman Strength section to the powers, and while this page is already classified under that category due to the Infinite Mass Punch, do you guys think we should also leave super strength as a separate power? Wally actually has shown to lift and run with 800 pounds, as well as the heavy girders mentioned in the last edit, so I would be fine with leaving it. Does anyone feel different? --Sromero78 (talk) 05:22, November 23, 2016 (UTC)